


Predation

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Audio Format: Streaming, Consent Issues, Creepy, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dark, Dubious Consent, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, M/M, Murder Kink, Music, Possessive Behavior, Predator/Prey, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Psychopaths In Love, Seduction, Sexual Violence, Sexy, Stalking, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dark, hungry Peter/Stiles mix—much like Peter himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predation

* * *

 

A dark, hungry Peter/Stiles mix—much like Peter himself. Some of the songs are from Stiles’s point of view, like “Bad Boyfriend,” but most are from Peter’s.

Please be warned that some of these songs have disturbing lyrics that feature references to murder fantasies, cannibalism, sexual violence, stalking, and snuff.

Hey, it’s Peter Hale. Uh. Enjoy?

01\. **Faith No More** \- Ashes To Ashes // 02. **Arctic Monkeys** \- Dangerous Animals // 03. **Radiohead** \- Climbing Up The Walls // 04. **Garbage** \- Bad Boyfriend // 05. **Red Hot Chili Peppers** \- Torture Me // 06. **Josh Woodward** \- I Want To Destroy Something Beautiful // 07. **Big Data** \- Dangerous // 08. **Blues Saraceno** \- Evil Ways (Justice Mix) // 09. **Depeche Mode** \- Corrupt // 10. **30 Seconds To Mars** \- Bad Romance // 11. **Black Light Burns** \- My Love Is Coming For You // 12. **Placebo** \- Without You I’m Nothing // 13. **The Chemical Brothers** \- Setting Sun // 14. **Blue Foundation** \- Distant Dreams // 15. **Slipknot** \- Snuff // 16. **Smashing Pumpkins** \- Disarm // 17. **Metallica** \- Die, Die My Darling // 18. **Muse** \- Darkshines // 19. **Depeche Mode** \- Stripped // 20. **Black Light Burns** \- Animal // 21. **Garbage** \- Push It // 22. **Kings Of Leon** \- Closer // 23. **Anthrax** \- Crush // 24. **Snow Hill** \- Hungry Like The Wolf // 25. **Fiona Apple** \- Hot Knife // 26. **30 Seconds To Mars** \- Hurricane // 27. **City And Color** \- Thirst // 28. **Gin Wigmore** \- Kill Of The Night // 29. **Skillet** \- Monster // 30. **Gus By Heart** \- The Killing Moon // 31. **Saving Abel** \- The Sex Is Good // 32. **Muse** \- Hate This  & I’ll Love You // 33. **Otep** \- Special Pets // 34. **David Usher** \- Black Black Heart // 35. **Talking Heads** \- Psycho Killer // 36. **PJ Harvey** \- Black Hearted Love // 37. **Ballboy** \- Meet Me At The Shooting Range // 38. **Deftones** \- Passenger // 39. **U2** \- Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me // 40. **Digital Daggers** \- Bad Intentions // 41. **Peter Gabriel** \- Darkness // 42. **Fiona Apple** \- Werewolf // 43. **Tom McRae** \- My Vampire Heart // 44. **Radiohead** \- A Wolf At The Door

**([LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/saucery/predation))**

**Note:** You may also like my other Peter/Stiles mix, [**Burning Desire**](http://8tracks.com/saucery/burning-desire).

 

* * *

 


End file.
